Happy Christmases
by Kiko Tomodachi
Summary: Just trying to get into Sasuke's head. Feel free to ignore this if you wish. But if you do read, please review. SasuNaru, but I think I managed to keep them in character (thus the PG rating).


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke or any other part of the series. (Although I do own lots of Sasuke figures and plushies and such ^^) Naruto belongs to the genius of manga-writing, Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Notes: OK, so I'm a few days late for a Christmas fic. You probably wouldn't want to read this before Christmas, anyway. It would probably crush your Christmas spirit. Or maybe not. This was just an attempt to get into Sasuke's head. Feel free to completely ignore it if you wish. Sort of Sasunaru. As a warning, this fic is very sad and guaranteed to make you want to give Sasuke a hug. If it doesn't, well, I already said you are free to ignore it. ^^ 

Happy Christmases

Sasuke returned to his home to find a certain young blonde passed out in his front yard. From the looks of it, he had been training and exhausted himself, the idiot. Sasuke briefly wondered why the stupid boy had picked his yard to train in. Also why Naruto didn't have better things to do on Christmas that to train in other people's yards. Sasuke, of course, had been training too, but somehow it had never occur to him that other people would do something like that. Then he decided it didn't really matter and opened the door to his house. Big mistake. As the door opened, large globs of snow descended on the poor young Uchiha's head. Sasuke grimaced. Well, at least now he knew why Naruto had picked _his_ yard to pass out in. As he brushed the snow out of his hair, he debated as to whether Naruto would freeze if he just left him there. He decided it was too much of a risk and kicked the sleeping blonde boy. 

"Wake up." Naruto mumbled something, but showed no signs of returning to consciousness. "Idiot…" Sasuke grumbled, picking up the halfway-frozen boy and dragging him inside. He dropped Naruto on the sofa and went to get a fire started and the air had ceased to feel frozen, he took a seat next to the snoring, drooling lump that was his teammate. The way Naruto was situated on the couch, he was almost sitting upright, but there he was, fast asleep. That guy could sleep through anything. 

Sasuke tensed as Naruto shifted positions and flopped onto his shoulder. Of course it would have been no great task to simply shove the sleeping genin away. But that was not what Sasuke chose to do. In fact, he did exactly the opposite. Before he even realized what he was doing, he was cradling the boy in his arms. It's impossible to say why he did it. He didn't even know himself. maybe it was because he was still cold. Maybe it was because he knew Naruto was still cold. Maybe it was because in some deep, unreachable corner of his heart, he was actually in love with the boy. But probably it was because he was just so sick and tired of being all alone at Christmastime. 

He could remember Christmases from years ago, back before he had become so lonely. He used to love Christmas. It was one of the few times his family could managed to get Itachi to stop training and relax. He remembered how nice it was to have that time together as a family. _As a family…_If Sasuke had not trained himself not to cry, that thought would have brought a tear to his eye. He shook his head. He knew perfectly well he would never have a nice family Christmas again. It was pointless to think about it. Naruto grumbled at Sasuke's sudden movement. Sasuke suddenly realized that the young blonde idiot in his arms did not have any happy Christmas memories. He wondered which was worse: to have happy times torn away from you or to never have any in the first place. 

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted as the still sleeping Naruto shifted again. This time he wrapped his arms around the poor surprised Uchiha boy, pulling the closer together. Sasuke's eyes nearly pooped out of his head as their lips met. He pulled back and frowned. "Why me?" he thought, not daring to admit, even to himself, that on some level he had actually enjoyed that. Then he heard Naruto mumble something in his sleep. 

"Sakura…"

That was it. For some reason the bewildered genin could not even begin to explain, that had made him very angry. He unceremoniously dumped Naruto onto the floor. Somehow, he did not wake up. That guy really could sleep through anything. Sasuke just wished he would wip that happy sleeping smile off his face. 

He turned away from the sleeping boy and scolded him self for ever letting his mind wander like it had a few minutes before. All he wanted was to kill hid brother and avenge his parents' deaths. Not companionship. Not happy Christmases. Just revenge. That was all he wanted, wasn't it? _Wasn't it?_ He gave Naruto a sharp kick in the side.

"Are you awake yet?!" he yelled, a bit louder than he had intended. He had no idea what he hoped to accomplish by waking the idiot up. But it seemed to him that Naruto was even more troublesome when he was asleep that when he was awake. 

"Ow, geez!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing the spot on his side that had just been kicked. He stopped and blinked a few times as he tried to comprehend what had happened. "Where am I?" he asked, puzzled.

"This is my house, dunce. You collapsed in my front yard," Sasuke grumbled as Naruto looked around and made a disgusted face as he saw the sofa sitting right next to him. 

"Hmph…You could have found a better place to put me that the floor." 

"The floor is a good enough place for you." Sasuke was not about to explain what had actually happened. An awkward moment of silence passed before Naruto spoke again.

"…thank you." Sasuke was mildly surprised.

"For what?" he asked. 

"I would have frozen to death if you hadn't brought me inside." 

"That's why you shouldn't overdo your training in winter." Naruto nodded. 

"Well, I guess I should go home…" Sasuke wasn't sure he really wanted the idiot to leave, but he just nodded in agreement. For once, he couldn't think of anything in particular to say. He watched as Naruto got up off the floor, went to the door, and walked off down the street, leaving him still unsure of himself… and still alone on Christmas. 


End file.
